wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Coastpaw
Coastpaw is a dainty silver smoke tabby she-cat. Description Appearance :Coastpool stands out among her brothers like a sore thumb, taking after her mother a considerable amount, rather than her sire. The she-cat's fur is silky and soft, with a pale silver base that is practically white in appearance. Even lighter is her underbelly and undercoat, which acts as almost a smoke pattern that she possibly inherited from her father. While silver has never been displayed in two different phenotypes (likely it's impossible for the inhibitor gene to do such a thing), Coastpool appears to do so, for she also displays black mackerel stripes, typical of a silver tabby. Her fur is short in length and relatively dense, clinging to her dainty frame. :She makes a poor fighter at best, especially with the unfortunate effects from her accident as a kitten. Coastpool is built in a dainty manner, short legs with their fair share of muscle, and an overall slender appearance. Her rear right leg still hints of the damage from her past, with a few concerning bumps along the inside of it. The muscle on said leg is also a little more lacking, and it tends to cause her pain from time to time. Regardless, Coastpool still does her best. To continue with the she-cat's slender frame, her back is somewhat longer, giving her smooth strides before her accident, to which she now limps because of. :The she-cat's facial features are somewhat triangular. Her triangular-shaped ears sit high up on her head, giving her an alert appearance. Coastpool's eyes are also round, almost appearing concerned, and have a shocking honey hue. Her whiskers are long and white, so long that that their wight causes them to droop and semi-curl. The molly's head is narrow, set with high cheekbones. Personality :Life has always thrown unfair curve balls in Coastpool's direction, and she never hesitates to do battle with them. She broke her leg as a kitten, causing her great distress all throughout her lifetime. She is frequently stressed and frustrated by these troubles, but it has only forced her into a more stubborn and determined individual. As a result, she also hates pity from others, often reacting harshly, which is different in comparison to her typically jolly nature. She strongly believes in individuality and solving your own problems, causing her to be independent from her clanmates and friends. However, this independent thinking is quite opposite to her social and friend-loving nature. Loneliness is one thing she cannot bear. :With all of these problems, Coastpool has developed into a somewhat brash and bold character who never hesitates to spit fire. She's willing to jump into just about any verbal beating to fight her way, and sometimes she can come off as too explosive. This only proves her stubbornness even further, as changing her mind can be difficult. Once Coastpool's mind is set on something, she's somewhat of a heavy-weight train on tracks, and there's no derailing her. :Throughout her kithood and adulthood, Coastpool has remained curious, which in turn boosted her intelligence. Exploration and discovery has always been a hobby of hers, causing her uncle to suggest a medicine cat route, which Coastpool snappishly declined. Regardless, Coastpool enjoys her time out and away from her clan, although she prefers to do just about everything with companionship. She's very close to her family, even if her brothers really are nut jobs. She loves them for who they are. :While proud, Coastpool is also a horrible over-thinker. She's a truly clever cat, but she has a tendency to over calculate the situation, and look past her own conclusions. She can panic in cases like these, and make poor life decisions. However, with proper guidance and some assurance, she can overcome this issue of over-thinking. :Through-and-through, Coastpool is a jolly cat. She makes very good company with her optimistic and up-beat nature, and can make even the grumpiest of elders smile. She's a very generous soul, devoting time and resources to whomever she holds dear to her heart. While her family is her greatest priority, this affectionate character likes to consider her friends to be 'extended family', particular cats she'd sacrifice anything for. Skills Coming Soon Life Kithood Pedigree Coming Soon Relationships Coming Soon Images Life Character Pixels Coastpaw.adol.png|Adolescent Trivia *Most are convinced that she is the reincarnate of her mother. **This is proven false after her mother is brought back. Category:She-cats Category:Living Category:Kit Category:StormClan Cats Category:Characters Category:Cats RP'd by Silverwhisker